


5 Times Colonel Young Almost Got Caught Having Sex, and the One Time he did

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the time where Colonel young is a total slut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fanfiction published to this sight. 
> 
> These 6 chapters are art of a bigger series I plan on publishing, depending on how well this one is received.
> 
> Criticism is welcome!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 1

Everett Young knew better than anyone that they shouldn’t be doing this here. Not where, at any moment, somebody could walk in and catch them. But by God, he needs this, they both do. Crisis after crisis, fight after fight; they never have time anymore.  
But now, here he is, in the emptiness of the control room where he is pushed up against the wall, pants and boxers down around his ankles and a hand working its way between his open legs. He can feel wetness dripping down his legs when those strong fingers find their target, and soon he forgets about being caught as those fingers dip inside.  
Young moans, hands tangling into long hair as he feels teeth nipping at his neck. Soon he’s rutting against those oh so talented fingers, wanting more, wanting them to go faster, harder. Another moan feels the room, one that isn’t his own. Lips find his as the fingers speed up, bringing him closer to his impending orgasim.  
“Nick please,” the desperation in his voice surprises him, but he doesn’t care. Not when soft lips meets his once more and brings him in for a fierce kiss that takes his breath away. He’s so close, he can feel the wet mess between his legs increase as fingers find that special spot that makes his head spin.  
It isn’t until those fingers make a hasty retreat that he realizes his eyes are close. Opening them, he sees Rush quickly pulling away, and Young’s mind can’t comprehend what’s going on. He’s about to ask what he’s doing, but then Rush gives the hallway outside the control room a quick nod. And then it dawns on him what he’s trying to say. Giving Rush a startled look, he quickly bends down to pull his pants and boxers up. The voices in the hallways get closer and right as he gets his pants up and his belt buckled, Brody and Eli walk into the room.  
Both men stop in their tracks, looking at both Young and Rush. “Um, what are you guys doing?” It was Eli who spoke, crossing his arms. A bemused look crosses Eli’s face as he sees Young’s cheeks turning bright red from blushing.  
Young is about to speak when Rush beats him to it. “Ah, Mr. Brody, Eli, good. I was just feeling the Colonel in on our plan to increase power efficiency,” Rush gives Young a quick glance before walking over to his console.  
“Yes, well, since Mr. Brody and Mr. Wallace are here, i will be leaving you three to your plans,” keeping his eyes locked on the floor, Young makes a hasty retreat, almost running past Eli and Brody. Half way down the hall though, he hears someone call his name.  
“Oh Colonel,” Young turns around, eyes locking onto Rush, “Your zipper is unzipped.”  
He looks down at the front of his pants to find that, in the haste of things, he forgot to zip up his pants. His cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red as he reaches down and zips himself up, giving Rush a silent thank you before turning and making his way down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Camille Wray has a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No slash, just Camille having a bad day

Chapter 2

Camille Wray was having a bad day. Everything seemed to be going wrong. Malfunctions, disagreements, fights, among the growing list of everything going wrong. But what was even more worrisome was the fact that not only was Dr. Rush not answering her calls, neither was Colonel Young.  
The thought that they were plotting something against her suddenly came to her head. Were they planning on getting rid of her? But why? She thought everything was going good between the three of them. But then another thought came to mind. Why would Colonel Young conspire with Rush? They hated each other didn't they?  
Deciding to go see if Colonel Young was in his quarters, she makes her way down the corridor. Reaching the Colonel’s quarters, she knocks on the door. No answer. She knocks again, this time hearing a loud groan coming from the other side.   
“Colonel Young is everything alright?” Camille hears what sound like shuffling of clothes and someone saying Ouch before she hears the sound of the door mechanism opening.  
“Camille, is there something you need,” Colonel Young appears from behind the door, clothes ruffled and curly hair sticking out in different places. His face is bright red and if Camille wasn't mistaken, it looked as if Young was just…  
Her thought process was interrupted by a soft grunt. “Oh sorry, yes I wanted to ask if you have seen Dr. Rush anywhere? He isn't answering his walkie as usual.”   
“Who do I look like? His keeper? I have no idea where the man is,” Young gives her a look before continuing, “Have you tried looking for him in his corridor of equations?”   
Camille gives him a thoughtful look, “No I haven’t.” another short pause, “Well I’m sorry i disturbed you.” She turns to walk away, but not before catching a glimpse of what looks like Rush’s jeans and shirt scattered across Young’s floor.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapters 3 and 4. I decided to put these two chapters together because they seemed rater short. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! :3

Chapter 3

Why did they have to do it here of all places? In the showers where anyone can walk in at any second and see them like this. Wet skin sliding against each other; Young’s arms and legs wrapped tightly around Rush’s body, desperately trying to keep him there against him, inside him.   
Moaning, they move in tangent with one another. Slow and gentle pace giving way to a faster, more powerful one. Young grips tightly to Rush’s back as Rush combs his fingers though Young’s long, curly hair. Whispers of love and affection greets his ears, and that in itself almost makes Young cum here and now. But he hold on, just a little more.  
The sound of the door opening stops both men mid thrust looking at each other in shock and horror, they quickly move away from each other. But not being able to catch his grip though, Young falls to the metallic floor just as Matt and Chloe walk in. Rush scrambling to help Young off the floor.  
“What the hell is going on?!” Scott looks like he’s about to punch someone. The scene before him looking as if Rush had pushed him to the ground.  
“I’m fine lieutenant,” taking Rush’s hand he slowly gets up, groaning as his bad knee protests. “I was unaware that Rush was in the shower and he startled me before falling.”  
“But Sir,” he goes to move forward, but Chloe stops him.   
“Matt I’m sure it was just an accident,” Chloe starts to lead Matt back to the door. “We will leave you two to finish your shower.”  
“No need Miss Armstrong, Colonel Young and I were just about finished anyways,” Rush makes his way over to the pile of clothes in the corner. Young follows suit, quickly putting on his black shirt and pants before following rush out the door.   
Matt watches them leave, watching as they give each other a quick nod before heading in different directions. When the door closes, Matt notices something fall out of Young’s pocket.   
“Wait Sir, you dropped something,” Matt goes to pick the object up, examining it. He stares at it for a few short seconds before he turns to Chloe, a confused look on his face.  
“What is it Matt?” Chloe asks, walking up to him to see what he was holding.  
“Why would the Colonel need condoms in the shower for?”  
And at that Chloe bursts into laughter.

Chapter 4

Why the hell did he have to go on that away mission? He could be safe in his quarters now, snuggled under warm sheets as strong arms embrace him from behind. Oh how he wished he didn't go on that away mission. But as most things goes, Colonel Young never gets a break.  
Sighing, he tries to set up only to have a sharp pain go across his features. He tries again, only to have a gently hand push him back. At first he think’s its TJ about to scold him for attempting to get up. But as he looks up, he see’s Rush looking down at him, a concerned look plays on his lips.   
“You shouldn’t be getting up so soon,” Rush takes the chair next to his bed. He reaches out to take Young’s hand in his, pressing it to his lips. “You have no idea how hard it was to conceal how concerned I was when i heard that you were injured.”  
“I’m fine,” he moves to try once more to set up, but the pain in his side decides that's not a good idea. “God, i hate being in pain.”  
Rush reaches to run his hand through Young’s curly hair. They set in companionable silence before Rush gets this devious idea. Standing up, he sets on the side of the bed, devious smirk playing on his lips.   
“What are you thinking?” Young gives him a curious look. But there is no response. Instead he snakes his hand under the sheets, thankful that he finds Young not wearing any pants. “Nick?”  
“Hush now Everett, let me take the pain away,” Rush’s hand glides up Young’s inner thigh before finding what they were looking for. A soft moans escapes his lips; spreading his legs so that Rush can rub his fingers against his center. Young can feel slickness begin to form, he guess Rush’s feels it too because the smirk widens.   
Bending down to press a kiss to Young’s lips, he slowly thrusts a finger inside, earring him a soft gasp. He thrusts his finger shallow before going deeper, enjoying the way Young moans and spreads his legs further.  
“Hey Nick, are you in here? I need your help with some...thing…” Amanda Perry, or Amanda Perry in Chloe’s body, stops dead in her tracks. Rush curses softly before pulling his finger out, thankful that his body is blocking what he was doing.   
Rush looks over at Young, who has hidden his face with his arm. Turning, he looks toward Perry, “Sorry, Mandy, I was just checking to see if he was in any pain. TJ gave me instructions,” but before he can finish, Mandy puts up a hand to stop him.   
“Its alright Nick, I believe you,” she gives him a smile before adding, “I’ll just let you finish what you were doing.”   
And like that Mandy is gone, leaving a confused looking Young. “What the hell? She’s just going to believe you?”  
Rush chuckles, setting back into his chair. “Mandy has had a crush on me since Gloria died, and she thinks you're an alpha. She knows I’m an Alpha, so she doesn’t see a reason not too. Two alphas, after all, aren’t really compatible.”  
Young just gives out a sigh,”We really should stop doing this where people can catch us.”   
Leaning down to give Young a kiss, he murmurs, “but what is the fun of that?”


	4. Chapters 5 & 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I'm half asleep, so please forgive me if these last two chapters aren't so good :/ 
> 
> But on the bright side, I actually finished a story that I started. So I feel accomplished :3
> 
> and sorry that these chapters have been short. I swear my other stories will be much longer...

Chapter 5

They forgot Telford was coming on board or they wouldn't be doing this here. Rush pounding into him from behind while he leans across his desk, holding onto the edge. Hs face is buried into his arm to stifle the moans knowing that, if loud enough, someone could hear him from outside.   
Rush speeds up, moving faster and harder. Both are so close to their release. Rush digs his fingers into Young’s side, thrusting him back towards him as he pushes forward. Movement getting desperate and unhinged as, one by one, they cum. Rush coming inside Young as he cums all over the desk and floor.  
The movements slow, Rush leaning down to plant a kiss on Young’s shoulder before pulling out. And just as Rush had finished buckling up his pants and handing Young his own, the door opens.  
“What the hell is going on?” they look at the door to see Telford, in one of the soldiers body, looking shell shocked at them.   
It takes Young a few seconds before he answers. “Rush was just,” but his brain couldn’t think of anything to say. But thankfully Rush did.  
“I was checking the cut o the back of his leg. He had been complaining about pain and I was getting annoyed with the whining.”  
Telford stares at them suspiciously, but takes the reply as such. “Well if you would excuse us Doctor. Colonel Young and I have something we need to discuss.”  
“Of course,” Rush gives Young one final look before heading out the door, giving Telford one final look as he goes.

 

Chapter 6

“You know anyone can walk in at any moment and see us like this,” Rush just smirks up at him from where he is kneeling.  
“No one is going to walk in,” he gives Young a smile before continuing to what he’s doing.  
“Smug bastard,” Young mumbles, his hands coming to pull Rush’s face more between his legs, reveling at how good his tongue fills against him. “God Nick, the things you do to me.”  
Rush pulls back, giving Young’s inner thigh a kiss before trailing kisses up to his belly, slightly swollen with their child.   
“You are so beautiful,” Rush leans up to kiss Young, bringing his legs up so that they wrap around his waist. “What did I do to win your love?”  
Young only smiles, bringing a hand to rest on his belly, the other reaching up to comb through long hair.   
Rush reaches down between their bodies, fingers searching for delicious sweet dampness. “What do you say? Up for round two?”  
Young gives Rush a small thrust in reply, smirking as Rush lets out a loud moan. Giving a nod, he takes himself in hand. Giving a few short pumps before lining himself up, pushing slowly inside.  
Young lets out a breathy moan, arching his back in tangent with Rush’s slow decent inside. Once he’s fully inside, he leans in for a kiss, their movements are slow, gentle.   
“I love you,” Rush whispers in his ear.  
“I love you too,” he can feel the smile Rush gives him as he places small kisses on his neck.  
They move together as one, revelling i each other touch and scent. Both to memorized in each other that they don’t hear the door to their room opening.  
“Papa what are you doing to daddy?” Both stop in their tracks, shocked and horrified faces peering down at their three year old daughter, Destiny.


End file.
